<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] bring me a dream by Melis_Ash, WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922054">[VID] bring me a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash'>Melis_Ash</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021'>WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>аудио: SYML - Mr. Sandman; видео - сериал "Черные паруса"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon - Round 1, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] bring me a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>аудио: SYML - Mr. Sandman; видео - сериал "Черные паруса"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="max-video"><p class="video">
  <iframe></iframe>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>